On Again, Off Again
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: It was no surprise to the raven haired boy when James announced he was single the moment Logan stepped into his bedroom. Kames. Slight Cargan. Just a simple one-shot.


**Hey guys! It's been a while. So I this is kind of irrelevant but if you follow me on tumblr you saw that today is my birthday and I wanted to post something seeing as I haven't been posting for a while. Anyways, I this idea came to be about four months ago and I never really gave it much thought until today, but I finally put this idea into paper. Anyway, sorry if this sucks or you might really hate it but at least try to enjoy it? : )**

**Ps: Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>On Again, Off Again<strong>

Logan sighed scratching his head with the back of his pencil as he tried to focus on the math problem in his hands, which was rather hard due to his best friend's ranting. It was no surprise to the raven haired boy when James announced he was single the moment Logan stepped into his bedroom. Seriously, how complicated could a high school relationship be? Logan just sighed as James continued to fuss about his ex-boyfriend.

"And then he had the nerve to tell me that I will miss him! Can't you believe that, ugh! What a douchebag!" James shouted as he paced back and forth in the small space his bedroom provided. He had been complaining about his ex-boyfriend, Kendall, for the last thirty minutes now. He couldn't believe how one moment they were so in love and the next, nothing.

"Ugh, like I would ever take his stupid ass back. He's just so..so ugh! Fuck Kendall!" At the sound of this Logan snapped his head up just in time to see the pretty boy tugging at his precious brunette locks.

This wasn't the first time James and Kendall had broken up, actually it was more like the 200th time the couple called it quits. Of course the first time it happened, the group of friends were beyond shocked. Just one glace and the tall duo, you would think they were the happiest couple in the world, so when they called it quits, everyone was confused. No one had ever expected that to happen, but shortly after the break up, they made up and became a couple again. However, they didn't stop there. James and Kendall would break up monthly, weekly. Kendall would say something wrong to piss James off, they would argue, break up, make up and start the cycle all over again. So around the 50th time, Logan and their other group of friends were quite adapted to the monthly ritual.

"Well, how about we do our homework to take your mind off of it?" Logan suggested, flipping the rather huge study guide packet their math teacher gave them. The packet was literally like a hundred pages long and was due at the end of the week; it was now Wednesday and the boys had only done ten pages. Plus the homework they get daily, Logan would have liked to start his homework now. But apparently James was still wrapped up in his own little world.

"He actually said she had a better ass than me. _Me_, Logan! McKenzie doesn't even have an ass! She has a pancake butt!"

Logan inwardly groaned, banging his head silently onto the desk he was sitting at. This was about to be a long evening.

**…**

"So what I said she had a better butt than James, doesn't mean I want to fuck it or something."

Carlos rolled his eyes, mindlessly surfing through the flat screen TV in front of him as his best friend paced back and forth, mumbling incoherent words about his ex-boyfriend. He has been doing this for the last hour or so. All Carlos wanted to do was to come over to his best friend's house and watch the hockey game, but he couldn't even focus on the hockey game because all Kendall has been doing was complaining about James.

"I mean, she has a big ass, I couldn't just not appreciate it. I mean, wouldn't you have said something?"

"Who?" Carlos asked as he got lost in some cartoon on the TV.

"McKenzie."

"McKenzie?" Carlos questioned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as Kendall nodded his head eagerly. "Dude, she doesn't have an ass."

Carlos watched for five minutes straight as Kendall opened and closed his mouth. Eventually, the blonde just slumped his shoulders, dropping his head to his chest.

"I…I guess." He whispered.

Carlos rolled his eyes again, turning the TV off and giving Kendall his full attention. It was time for this madness to stop.

"Dude, you know she doesn't have a butt, why would you say that she does? _Especially_ to James?"

"I don't." Kendall finally admitted after a minute of silence. He sat down on his couch next to Carlos, running a hand through his hair. "I was only teasing him. I didn't mean to get him so angry."

Carlos pouted at how dejected Kendall sounded. Out of the four boys, the blonde was the toughest to break. But he guess when it came to James, the green eyed boy was as easy to break as a stick.

"How long has it been?"

Kendall looked up at Carlos with piercing green eyes. His jaw was set and his eyebrows drawn together. "Two days." He said, staring Carlos straight in the eyes.

If this was anyone else, Carlos would have burst out laughing the moment after that was said, but knowing Kendall, he pinned his lips. Just seeing the two together, Carlos knew it broke Kendall's heart when he couldn't see James for an hour or so.

"Uh, wow. I think that's the longest you guys have been."

"Yeah and it's fucking _killing _me, Carlos! I just don't know what to do!" Kendall flopped back against the couch, bring one of the couch cushions to cover his face and muffle his screams of frustration.

Carlos only gave his friend a sympathetic smile before a cat like grin split his face in half.

"That's really terrible buddy. But hey, how about we watch the hockey game to clear your mind off of things." Carlos changed the channel back to the hockey game, turning the volume up slightly when Kendall suddenly bolted up.

"That's it! Carlos, you're a genius!" Kendall exclaimed, grabbing Carlos' head and kissing his short black hair.

"Really? Wait, for what?

"To talk to James and set things right."

"B-but I didn't say th-"

"Come on, let's go!"

Carlos groaned as Kendall pulled him off the couch and dragged him out the blonde's house.

**…**

"-that I'll never get over him. Ugh! Whatever, I'm so done."

"Wait, so are you two on or off?" Logan asked around his spoonful of ice cream. He figured that if he had to sit through James' ranting than the least the pretty boy could do was offer him some food.

"Off, defiantly off. I'm never, EVER getting back with Kendall." James said in a say, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Taylor Swift." Logan said with a nod, a small snicker slipping through his lips.

James gave him a hard glare. "Whatever, the point is that me and Kendall are done for good." James said with a sad sigh, plopping down onto his bed next to Logan.

The smarter brunette gave his friend a sad smile, setting his ice cream to the side. He watched as James tried to fight off the upcoming tears.

"It's okay to cry, James." He put a hand on the taller's shoulder.

James blinked, sniffled and wiped under his eyes. "He's not worth crying over – Look, let's just do the stupid math homework."

James went to his backpack when he heard his mother shout to him.

"James, Kendall and Carlos are here!"

James' hazel eyes widen as he sprinted to his attached bathroom. He quickly tried his best to pat down his tangled hair and wipe away any stray tears. He came out moments later, looking at Logan who had a smirk on his face.

"What?" He questioned, rubbing at his burning cheeks.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Whatever, just come on."

James and Logan made their way out the bedroom and down the stairs. The pretty boy's breath hitched as Kendall turned to face them and those mesmerizing green eyes bored into his body. James quickly looked away as he felt a rush ride to his cheeks. He stopped at the last step as Logan joined Carlos in the living room, leaving James and Kendall alone.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, still not making eye contact with Kendall.

The blonde licked his lips, hands shaking and heart racing as he took small steps towards James.

"I-I came here to talk." He said, cringing at the sound of his voice.

"T-talk about w-what?" James sniffled, body beginning to shake as Kendall was now in his personal space, breathing his air. He cursed himself for getting so emotional.

Kendall placed both hands on James' face, tilting his head up to they were eye to eye. His heart melted at the innocent look James was giving him, but also broke for cause the brunette so much pain.

"Baby I'm so sorry." Kendall said and just like that, James' walls came crashing down. The pretty boy broke down into tears, gripping the sides of Kendall shirt and the other boy brought them into a sweet liplock. "God baby- I'm such an idiot- I didn't- mean to hurt – your feelings." Kendall said in between kisses.

"Y-you re-really d-id." James cried and Kendall wanted to punch himself.

"I didn't mean to love. I was just being a dick and – damn, I'm so sorry James." Kendall said, thumbing away James' tears. He chewed on his bottom lip as he held James' puffy face in his hands.

James just pulled Kendall in close, burring his face in the other's chest and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Please don't cry, Jamie. I promise I'll never, _ever _even think about doing it again. I just want you to forgive me."

James cried more into Kendall chest, pulling back slightly to sniffle. He looked his…boyfriend in the eyes, smiling softly. "I will always forgive you, dork."

Kendall smiled wide at this, connecting his lips back onto James.

"God I love you so much." He mumbled.

"I love you too, Kendall." James whispered back. The couple smiled at each other once more before engaging in another kiss, this one filled with more passion and lust and love.

The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear their other two friends come back in.

"Hey you guys-" Carlos started, stopping mid-sentence when the two shorter member of the group saw Kendall pinning James to a wall. The small Latino rolled his eyes along with Logan.

"Well they wasted no time with an apology." Logan said, shaking his head as James gave a tiny moan.

"Whatever, you want to go get some ice cream?" Carlos asked, starting towards the door.

"Would love to." Logan said, following in step with his shorter friend, leaving the two love birds some privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that certainly had a different turn than I planned. Sorry if this was boring or just stupid in general. I just really wanted to post something and I had this idea for a while seeing as I never seen someone write something like this before. Well, I would love to hear your thoughts. Review please! : )<strong>

**~Kaylah **


End file.
